


aus den Wolken tropft ein Chor

by moon_waves



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Airplanes, Fluff, M/M, Sehnsucht Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_waves/pseuds/moon_waves
Summary: In which Ollie is afraid of flying - and Schneider is there to make it better.





	aus den Wolken tropft ein Chor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chachamaruchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chachamaruchan/gifts).

> Cha wanted to read something about Ollie and his fear of airplanes and flying, and Schneider being there to comfort him. Dear, I hope this is to your taste <3.

_April 1999._

“We’re going to crash down.”

Schneider raised his gaze from the book he was reading before inquisitively eyeing the bassist sitting at his left, a bit dumbfounded by what he had just heard. He glanced at the window to his right, the sun shining bright over white clouds. Flake was still engrossed in his own book, apparently not having heard the ominous words.

“The plane is flying perfectly well,” Schneider pointed out slowly, still holding onto his book.

“For now,” Ollie muttered, looking a bit pale. “But the motors are really silent, haven’t you noticed? You can’t even hear the rumble of the engines anymore. It’s too quiet for it to be normal.”

“I can hear the engine just fine,” Flake said without looking up from his book. “And if you look by the window, you’ll see the heat that comes from the motor.”

Schneider glanced by the window, noticing the slight deformation in front of the clouds that was caused by the heat coming from the motor and nodded, before turning to look at Ollie, putting a bookmark in his book at the same time.

The chapter was good, but their bassist being overwhelmed by his fear of flying took priority.

“It’s true,” he said quietly, taking in the paleness on Ollie’s skin and the way his hands were shaking slightly. “Check it for yourself, Ollie. The motor is working just fine.”

His lover eyed him doubtfully before stretching across the seats to check for himself through the window. Flake pushed himself against his seat to give him a better access, exchanging a long look with Schneider before raising an eyebrow. Ollie’s fear of flying was a well-documented fact within the band, but they had relatively managed it when they had flown to the States last December. This time, though, it seemed that Ollie would have preferred to travel through South America by car – something that, sadly, couldn’t happen.

Absentmindedly, Schneider started taping his fingers on Ollie’s back while the bassist was stretched over him, his other hand resting on Ollie’s bicep. The proximity of his lean body was very nice – and his feelings must have shown on his face, considering the way Flake’s face morphed into amusement in a matter of seconds.

Ollie was staring by the window, his hand a death grip on Flake’s right armrest, oblivious to the silent exchange over his body.

A snore followed by a pair of giggles caught his attention and Schneider turned to look at the other side of the aisle, where the rest of their bandmates were seated. Richard’s body had turned into a diagonal line – right leg protruding slightly in the aisle, his head having fallen onto Till’s shoulder – while he was soundly asleep, obviously unbothered by the two giggling men at his left. 

Paul and Till looked like children planning their next shenanigans – which probably wasn’t far from the truth, and Schneider felt his lips stretch into a smile at the sight. He heard a faint chuckle at his side and turned to look at Flake, whose eyes were still on the other side of the aisle, looking more amused and relaxed than before. 

Ollie shifted slightly over his lap and Schneider’s hold on his bicep went a little tighter, his thumb drawing soothing circles before Ollie moved back to his place, the position forcing him to remove his hands and keep them to himself.

“Better?” he asked gently, Flake settling back into his reading position at his right, having decided he wasn’t needed anymore to get Ollie to calm down.

Ollie shrugged without meeting his eyes, eyes downcast, looking at his hands resting on his lap.

Schneider quickly surveyed the rest of the plane – all other passengers were on their seats and the crew were busying themselves with their tasks, which meant he probably wouldn’t have a better window of opportunity before they landed.

He moved to his feet, gesturing for Ollie to do the same.

“Come on, let’s move to the back of the plane.”

Ollie raised his eyes towards, hesitation clear in his eyes.

“Don’t block the toilets for too long,” Flake muttered behind him and Schneider turned to glare at him – but not before noticing the faint pink layer that immediately covered Ollie’s cheeks.

“They’re too small for us anyway,” he retorted.

Flake looked at him with an unimpressed expression, one eyebrow raised.

“That’s because you’re not bendy enough,” he said placidly before tilting his head towards the other side of the aisle, where giggles could still be heard.

Schneider felt himself blush and turned away, to be faced with the sight of Ollie’s cheeks having turned a deep crimson. The view was adorable – there was no other word for it – and he gently nudged the bassist out of his seat before dragging him to the back of the plane, in the small enclosure where two flight attendants were checking the remaining provisions of the trolley and its associated mini-bar. A curtain was offering them some privacy from the main body of the cabin.

Ollie almost tripped when they arrived, the faint color on his cheeks gone again as the plane's engines rumbled a bit louder than before.

“Is everything alright, gentlemen?” one of the attendants asked, looking at them with concern.

“Yes, my friend just needed to stretch his legs, and some space as well,” Schneider answered quickly, gesturing for Ollie to sit down on one of the seats the attendants used during take-off and landing.

The attendants nodded before going back to their task, chatting between themselves and obviously not paying them any attention, used to both passengers stretching their legs and people with a fear of flying panicking on board.

Ollie let himself fell onto the seat before putting his head in his hands, a shaky exhale escaping him. Schneider crouched down in front of him before putting his hand on his neck, squeezing it gently. 

“I hate planes,” Ollie muttered, voice muffled by his hands, and Schneider nodded with compassion at that, before he started drawing circles on his neck.

His other hand went to rest on Ollie’s thigh – for equilibrium, if anyone asked – and he squeezed it a little, fingers remaining in a position that wouldn’t raise any question.

“We will do the States by bus,” he offered quietly, forehand brushing against Ollie’s hands. “We have already done half our concerts here –”

“Two out of five,” Ollie corrected him quickly, still muttering under his breath.

“We only have three remaining flights before moving by bus,” Schneider amended, smiling to himself when Ollie moved his hands away his face, their heads bent really close together now.

The two attendants moved and disappeared back onto the main part of the plane, taking the trolley with them for a second turn at offering snacks to the passengers, leaving them well and truly on their own. The curtain fell down behind them and Schneider waited for a few seconds to make sure no one was coming their way before raising his head a little. 

Their noses brushed as they kissed, a slow press of the lips that aimed to ground rather than get in the mood for something more _risqué_ – but there would be more time for that later, at their hotel. 

Ollie’s hands were still shaking slightly – he could feel the tremors in the one that was resting over his own hand – but he definitely relaxed as the kiss went on. They could still hear the voices of the other passengers as well as the attendants, the trolley rolling softly over the plush carpet.

“At least we will be touring the USA by bus,” Ollie whispered when they separated, forehead against forehead, one hand holding onto Schneider’s hand with a death grip, while the other was resting across his own knee. 

“Hours and hours of driving on solid ground,” Schneider said with an assured voice, one hand playing with the short hair at the back of Ollie’s head. “Did you see the pictures the management sent before we left? It looks bigger than the one we had before. We will be comfortable there.”

Ollie nodded, closing his eyes for a brief moment, focusing on his breathing. Schneider kept drawing circles over his neck, taking advantage of their isolation to get closer than he would have dared, had the attendants still been there. 

“The tour-bus lacks privacy, though”, Ollie said quietly, opening his eyes to look at him with one eyebrow raised, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Schneider smirked in return, squeezing his neck a little tighter.

“Better take advantage of the hotel rooms while we have them, then, right?” he asked in a suggestive tone, biting back a laugh as Ollie blushed a little at his words.

It was so _easy_ to tease him – and he moved to kiss the bassist again, nipping at his lips until he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Ollie moaned against him and he swallowed the sound, pressing himself against the bassist until he was panting, feeling an all-too familiar warmth pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

The sound of somebody laughing reminded them where they were and they separated abruptly, a deep blush covering Ollie’s face. His lips were red and swollen – and Schneider felt himself quite proud at the sight before Ollie reluctantly let go of his hand.

“We should go back to our seats,” he muttered, folding onto himself and biting his lip before meeting his eyes coyly.

Schneider felt himself stir at the show of fake-innocence, and started wishing they were already preparing to land, rather than still stuck in the air for the next two hours.

The restroom was definitely too small for them to join the Mile High Club.

“Somebody is going to notice something’s amiss, otherwise.”

“Flake already knows,” Schneider muttered before raising to his feet, knees cracking in protestation at their prolonged crouching station.

His thighs were burning him a little – and not for a pleasurable reason, sadly, but tonight would be the perfect opportunity to remedy to _that_.

“I’m not worried about Flake,” Ollie said quietly before raising to his feet too, reaching the curtain and slightly opening it to peruse at the passengers.

Schneider moved next to him, putting a hand at the small of his back for support before looking in the same direction. He could spot Till’s silver hair from their position, and Richard’s head still resting on top of his shoulder – someone was going to wake up with a sore neck and whine for a massage for sure – while Paul was still animatedly talking with their singer, almost bouncing with enthusiasm on his seat.

“I don’t want to know what they’re planning for us,” Ollie said with amusement, relaxing under Schneider’s touch before shifting slightly to look at him.

They both took a step back behind the curtain before Ollie bent down to kiss him, color finally back on his cheeks. Schneider smiled against his lips, enjoying the moment before it came to an end. They had to let go of each other and take a step back after a while, fixing up their hair and clothes before going to their seats.

The trolley was far enough that they had missed it, but both knew it would come back eventually – as Flake pointed out when they sat down, an all-too knowing look on his face.

“I’m sure they will still have something for you to drink, if you’re thirsty,” he said placidly before pushing his glasses a little higher up his nose, unable to hide the fondness in his eyes.

Ollie almost choked on the bottle of water he was finishing up, the tip of his ears going red, and Schneider shook his head before rolling his eyes, an amused smile on his lips at the sight. Flake laughed quietly next to him before going back to his book, obviously amused by the way he and Ollie behaved around each other.

Ollie shifted on his seat until they were as close as possible, legs leaning against one another and hands brushing every time one of them moved.

His fear of flying seemed to have definitely abated for the time being and Schneider took care not to remind him of it, focusing instead on intertwining their fingers together at the smallest opportunity, without attracting any undue attention.

They had, after all, to keep themselves busy until they could reach their hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> [tumblr](https://ghostlovesc0re.tumblr.com/).


End file.
